


Moving On

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Life moves on, but everyone stays busy. Fury gives Clint a recon mission without providing any information about what the assignment is. What happens when Clint miss his check-in time?  Steve and Jillian come home with the children. Bucky has met someone at his time at the mall, is there more than meets the eye with the young woman he met? Phil and his team stick around the Avengers Tower.Sequel to Road to Recovery





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art for Moving On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711015) by [synoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synoa/pseuds/synoa). 



> This is the fourth installment to the Spectrum series. This is for Marvel Big Bang 2017. I would like to thank my beta reader Lee Avery for taking the time to read this story. I would also like to thank synoa for the wonderful art she created for this story. 
> 
> I do hope you guys like the story so far... there is more to come.

“Sir,”

 

“Agent Barton you’ll be going on a solo mission since your partner is unavailable. I have confidence you will succeed.”

 

“Yes sir,” Clint replied.

 

“Dismissed.” Fury said.

 

Clint didn’t move from the spot he was standing.

 

“Is there something else agent?” Fury asked.

 

Clint looked at him.

 

“They are both pissed at you you know that right?”

 

“Exactly who are we talking about Barton?”

 

“Natasha and Lana, sir.”

 

“I can handle them.”

 

“Whatever you say, sir,”

 

“Get moving.” Fury said as he gave Clint a hard look.

 

Clint gave Fury a nod of his head then turned around and headed out the door.

  
  


“I don’t like it, Clint,” Natasha said, as she tried to get up, but wasn’t having any luck.

 

Clint moved over and helped her up. He wrapped his arm around her best he could.

 

“Nat honey, I’ll be okay. It’s just a recon mission. I am not going to be in any danger. I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

“I went on a recon mission and looked at what happened to me,” Natasha told him. Clint looked straight into her eyes.

 

“Our situation is different. I’m going to be okay. There’s no need to worry about me.” Clint told her as he places a kiss on her lips.

 

Natasha let out a sigh.

 

“If you say so,”

 

“I‘ve better get packing I’m off in fifteen minutes.”

 

“Good luck. We’ll be waiting for you here.”  

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Come back in one piece please.”

 

“I will.” Clint replied as he continued to get ready for his mission.

 

After Clint left Natasha decided to take a nap. Natasha had one of Clint’s shirt as she fell asleep.

 

********************

 

Calbomkeane had barely escaped the CIA. Agent Barton infiltrated his operation; he wasn’t going to make that mistake again. It set him back about a year, but he was able to recuperate by having a backup experiment going on at the same time…so Calbomkeane was right on schedule. The second laboratory hidden from S.H.I.E.L.D. was going to stay that way.

 

Calbomkeane watched the screen as he watched a couple have sex. He had a box a tissue beside the monitor and a trash can next to the desk. The trash can was half full of used tissues. If there was anyone who was going to come in, he had a silent alarm which triggered before the person reached his door.

 

Six of his subjects had escaped, but he knew he would meet them again. He did find out the name of his subjects. He did wonder if the three with the last name Barton were a siblings. One way or another he would find out. When he does he will use whatever he can as leverage to get them back...just not the agent Barton, all the Barton and the rest of his subjects. He was going to figure the effect of the drugs. If he could figure everything about this drug, then he could make millions. Then he could do whatever he wanted to do without anyone telling what to do.

 

If he got a chance to get his subjects back then, he would take it. Of course, he would send his minions out to get them again. It wasn’t difficult only a couple of hiccups the first time. The second time there would be no hiccups. Everything will go off without a hitch.

 

The silent alarm brought his attention back to the present. He saw it was Vivian, his girlfriend. He wasn’t in love with her; he was only using her for her connections and her body.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in,”

 

The door opened to show a young woman was a few inches shorter than he was. He knew she could run laps around him if they were to race. He watched her walk towards him.

 

“So here are the files you wanted me to get,” Vivian said, as she glanced over to the trash can. She knew it was a little fuller than it was last time she was there. He was horny again.

 

Vivian leaned over to place the files on Calbomkeane desk. She did so her free hand touch the crotch area of his jeans. It was then she felt a little motion.

 

Calbomkeane didn’t know what was going to happen, so he decided to wait and see what  she would do with the little twitch in his pants. Maybe she would figure out he was horny and end up getting him off. If not then he would get off one way or another. When she used her free hand to feel him, he knew she was going to get him off. He smiled, she knew how to make him happy.

 

Vivian unzipped the zipper then she reached in and pulled out his cock.  He swung the chair to face her so it was easier for her to do what would make him happy. It was a few second later when she was licking his cock like a popsicle; a moan escaped from his lips. He had his eyes closed as she continued to pleasure him.

 

The thing that got him the most was the feeling he had when Vivian had his cock fully in her mouth. It wasn’t long before he was shooting his load down her throat.  She swallowed every last drop.

 

It was soft; it was going to be a little while before he would need to get off again. The thing was Vivian grabbed his balls and started to massage them, as well as give him another blow job.  He was lucky today. It only took a couple of minutes before he was hard again.  It was then Vivian stood up. It was then did he realized what she was wearing. It was a green dress. Vivian moved in front of him and laid herself across the desk. He knew what she wanted.  Calbomkeane stood up and then lifted her dress up. He was surprised to see she wasn’t wearing any panties.

 

He moved to position his cock at her pussy entrance; then he entered her slowly; he pulled out and then went back in slowly. The moan she gave him meant she was enjoying it as much as he was. It was then he picked up the rhythm; the skin was hitting skin as he moved fast. It wasn’t long until he climaxed.

 

When finished he pulled out and cleaned himself off. Vivian pulled down her dress and stood up. She acted as nothing happened.

 

“Is that all you need?” Vivian asked him.

 

“Yes, that’s fine. Thank you. I’ll see you later.” Calbomkeane said as he settled back into his chair. Vivian left the room without another word.

 

He then started to look at the documents Vivian had given him.

 

********************

 

Steve and Jillian were going to be back in the tower in a couple of hours with their children. Her brother Clint was going on another mission. She hoped he would at least say goodbye to her before he left. Barney was awake. Once he was deemed all right and able to move The CIA took him for his debriefing. Lana wasn’t happy when that happened, neither was Clint or Natasha. Lana was grateful for having both her brothers alive and well. Phil was a whole different issue. Lana was still in love with him. He had spent some time with his son Brandon. They had taken family photos. Things were good between them. The only thing was the baby on the way. It was not Phil’s, the baby belonged to  James Barnes.

 

That was a separate issue which was going to be handle when she was ready to take care of it. She knew she was on the road to getting better. The whole thing with James Barnes wasn’t going to be a cakewalk, but she would get through it.

 

Lana wanted to get the nursery ready for Steve and Jillian and their children but knew she would have to deal with James sooner or later. She needed to get to know James. He was in the same position all those months ago.  Lana knew now it didn't do any good to blame him. It was time to start healing for those who in that particular situation.

 

Lana let out a breath, and then she walked to the elevator and got in. She pressed the button with the shield.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jarvis asked her.

 

“Yes, Jarvis. I’m sure I would like to do this. I need to do this.” Lana replied.

 

“Yes ma’am,” Jarvis said.

 

The elevator started to go to the designated floor. Lana was breathing slowly. She was going to do this; she had to, so she could start healing. When the elevator reached Steve's level, Lana stepped out and looked around to see if James was there. He wasn't anywhere in site.

 

“Hello, Bucky?” Lana called out.

 

“In the nursery.” Bucky replied.

 

Lana made her way over to him. She got to the door, but stopped and took a couple of deep breath before stepping into the doorway.

 

“Lana” Bucky exclaimed in surprised.

 

“Hello Bucky. Can we talk?” Lana asked him.

 

Bucky stopped what he was doing and stood up and face Lana.

 

“Sure, what is it you want to talk about?” Bucky asked her.

 

“Well…” Lana started as she shifted from one foot to the other. “I realized you were in the same position as I was when we got capture. I want to let you know I don’t blame you for what happen because it wasn’t in our control. I’m working through being okay. I need to be for myself as well as my family. It’s taken me awhile to see this wasn't your fault and I shouldn’t be blaming you. So I want to tell you I am not blaming you. I do hope you will accept this apology.”

 

Bucky was quiet the whole time just listening.

 

“Thank you for saying that.” Bucky replied.

 

Lana looked around the nursery.

 

“It seems like you got this figured out.  I guess I can go then,” Lana said.

 

“Why don’t you take a little while to rest.”  Bucky suggested as he waved towards the rocking chair in the corner.

 

Lana thought about it. It would be nice to get off her feet. She moved over and sat down in the rocking chair. On the nightstand there was a book. Picking it up she saw it was the latest McKenna Dallas novel, one of Lana’s favorite authors.

 

“So how’s the book for you” Lana asked him.

 

Bucky looked at her and saw the book in her hand.

 

“I like what I’ve read so far, she definitely keeps my attention. She makes me feel like I am actually in the story.” Bucky replied.

 

“I’ve had the same exact experience.” Lana told him.

 

Bucky looked over at her and gave her a smile. He knew this was part of the healing process. He never really dealt with the aftermath of him being raped. Things has been busy with the others. Bucky gave instruction for Jarvis to not bother anyone. So far Jarvis had done as he asked. It was good the room he was in was soundproof, he would take care of it himself. He wasn’t going to be a burden to the others.

 

At least at the moment Lana was talking to him, he wasn’t sure if she would go any further than that with him. It would be nice if they did becomes friends, but at the moment it was uncertain if that was even in the cards for him.

 

“I plan on reading all her books, since I have a lot of time on my hands now.” Bucky told her.

 

“If you would like I can let you borrow my collection of her books.” Lana offered.

 

“Are you sure?” Bucky nervously asked her.

 

“James, it’s fine.”

 

“Call me Bucky.”

 

Lana blinked.

 

“Oh...I thought James was your name.” Lana said.

 

“It is, but I go by Bucky, my friends call me Bucky.” Bucky offered.

 

Lana looked at him.

 

“You consider me your friend?” Lana asked.

 

“Well, we are living in the same place and you’re Steve’s friend. I consider any of Steve’s friends my friends as well.” Bucky admitted.

 

“Bucky it is.” Lana said as she gave him a smile.

 

“I’d appreciate borrowing yours until I get my own copy.” Bucky told her.

 

“Sure thing. I can get them now if you would like.” Lana offered.

 

“No, it’s okay you can give them to me when you get a chance. You’re relaxing now.”

 

“Okay, next time I visit I will bring them with me.” Lana assured him.

 

Bucky nodded his head.

 

There was silent for a few moments. Bucky finished the last of the things to make sure the room was ready when Steve and Jillian got back from the hospital. They had stayed there for a little while. Steve wanted to make sure that the twins were cleared before taking them home. Jillian had agreed.

 

Bucky had talked to Steve earlier that day. It had been a short conversation. Bucky had taken a few trip to the mall without anyone else. He knew he was okay and was grateful he hadn’t had a bad episode while he was out. Of course, he had a few times where he had almost gone into an episode, but was able to get it under control- those times, he had to admit, had been when he was hanging out with McKenna. All he had to do was think about her and he would start to calm down.

 

Bucky knew McKenna had became part of his life without know it. He knew sooner then later he would have to tell her the truth. It would be her decision then if she wanted anything to do with him or not. If she said no then he would have to figure out a way to live without her. If she said yes, then they would have a long road ahead of them.

 

“Miss Barton and Mr. Barnes.” Jarvis said.

 

“Yes,” Bucky and Lana said in unison.

 

“Steve Roger has just entered the building and is on the way up.” Jarvis told them.

 

“Thank you.” Bucky said.

  
  


“You don’t have to leave.” Bucky said, watching Lana stand from the rocking chair.

 

“I’m sure Steve and Jillian want time alone with the twins.” Lana said as she made her way towards the elevator.

 

“Okay, I guess I will see you later then.”

 

“See you then.” Lana said as she left the room.

 

Arriving at the elevator doors, Lana turned to have a last glance of her surroundings. The forewarning ring of the elevator doors opening brought her attention back to the elevator doors. They opened to revealed Steve and Jillian who each held a car seat with a baby in it.

 

“Lana.” Steve said.

 

“Hey. Welcome back home.” Lana said as she moved aside so Steve and Jillian could get off. They stepped out of the elevator. 

 

“You don’t have to leave. You should stay so we can catch up what’s been going on since I haven’t been around here.” Jillian said.

 

Lana could tell both Steve and Jillian were tired.

 

“I would love that, but I want to let you guys get settled before everyone start bombarding you to see the kids.” Lana shrugged as she gave them a knowing look. “You know it will happen. It will happen with my brother as well as me when the babies are born.”

 

“Yeah, knowing Tony he will be insisting that he’s going to be the godparent to all our kids.” Steve commented.

 

“I know he will. It’s just how he is.” Lana remarked.

 

“Thank you for giving us sometime to get settle in before everything gets crazy.” Steve said.

 

“Not a problem.” Lana said as she stepped into the elevator.  The door closed as she watched Steve and Jillian heading to the nursery with the twins in tow.

 

********************

 

Clint was on the Quinjet. The mission was to watch a target and report back to headquarter. He wasn’t sure exactly how long the mission was going to be, it could be a few days or it could be months. It depends on what Fury wanted him to gather.

 

The target was one Gregory Deville. He was a little fish in a pond of bigger fish. Clint was to gather information for at least a week or longer. It was what Nick Fury had told him. He wasn’t happy about it, being away from Natasha that long. He just hoped the babies don’t come in the time he’s gone. If he missed the birth of his children then Fury was going to be feeling pain for a long while. He already kept the fake death of Phil Coulson long enough. If he made him miss the birth of his children then there will be hell to pay.

 

Once the Quinjet touched down in Ontario Canada, Clint left the Quinjet and headed down to the street level. Clint knew where Deville would be. So he looked at his watch. He would have enough time to get to where the target was before Deville left. It didn’t take  him long to get a cab and go to where he needed to be. Clint made sure he confirmed the target was at the restaurant before he set up to begin his surveillance.

 

********************

 

Tony never knew Pepper to ever act like this. She was still mad at him after a few weeks. Tony needed to get to the bottom of this. If Pepper wasn’t  happy then he wasn’t happy.  She wasn’t at the tower. He needed to know where she was at the moment. What happened if someone took her away from him like someone took Jillian from Steve. He never wanted that to happen to anyone, but it did happen.

 

“Jarvis where is Pepper at?”

 

“Sorry sir, I’m unable to tell you that.”

 

“Jarvis.” Tony pleaded.

 

“She told me under no circumstance am I to tell you where she is at.” Jarvis told him.

 

Tony walked over to his computer and started tying.

 

“Sir, I would advise you not to do whatever you are planning to do.” Jarvis warned.

 

It was a few moments before he heard voices. One was Pepper the other belong to Dr. Lee. He’s been Tony’s doctor since Tony came into the world.

 

Now Tony was worried there was something wrong with Pepper and she was hiding it from him.

 

“Miss Potts, I assure you morning sickness will be a little easier with Saltine crackers and ginger ale. If those don’t work then come back and we can see what else we can try.” Dr. Lee said.

 

Tony eyebrows furrowed. Why would Pepper need with Saltine crackers and ginger ale Tony wondered. He didn't know anything which would have those as the treatment. Tony attention went back to the conversation.

 

“Thank you Dr. Lee.”

 

“You’re welcome. Can I asked how Tony took the news?” Dr. Lee asked.

 

“I haven’t told him yet. There’s a lot that’s been going on. I'll tell him soon” Pepper promised.

 

“I think this is going to be good for him.” Dr. Lee told her.

 

“I hope so.” Pepper replied.

Morning sickness.

 

It was then those words sunk in. There was only one thing which can tribute to morning sickness. Tony cut off the link. It took a couple of moments before he  realized what that meant for him.

 

“I’m going to be a father.” Tony whispered.

 

“Sir,”

 

“This definitely changes things.”  Tony said, as he got up and started to pace.

 

“Steve Roger has entered the building.”

 

“Thank you Jarvis.” Tony replied as he continued to pace.

 

********************

 

Phil and his team had gone on a few missions, but had decided to make a pit stop at the Avengers Tower. Phil wasn’t sure if the Avengers were going to be there or not. If not that’s okay- he would catch up with them later.

 

Jemma and Leo headed straight to their lab. Skye and Grant headed to the kitchen. Melinda headed to the gym. Phil headed to the elevator he was, going to go see Lana.

 

The elevator opened.

 

“Phil, I didn’t know you were here.” Lana said.

 

Phil was surprised to see Lana who stood in the elevator.

 

“Lana. We just got in. I was on my way to see you and Brandon.” Phil told her.

 

Phil entered the elevator and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

Lana wrapped an arm around Phil’s waist as the elevator door closed. It was a few minutes before they got to their floor. It didn’t take them long to get to Brandon's room; he was still asleep. It was his afternoon nap time.

 

Phil and Lana headed to the kitchen. Lana started to make a snack for them. Halfway through making their snack Brandon woke up. Phil went to get him.

 

Lana had a smile on her face when Phil walked in with Brandon in his arm.

 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Lana commented.

 

“So am I. To know I have a son it makes me the happiest man on earth right now. I only wished I was there with you as your were pregnant with him.”

 

“Dada.” Brandon said.

 

Lana  eyes widen. Phil was stood there frozen.

 

“That's his first word.” Lana exclaimed.

 

“Yes Brandon, I am your dada.” Phil told him with a smile on his face.

 

Lana finished making their snack they sat down and ate.

 

********************

 

Steve and Jillian headed to the nursery not sure exactly what to expect. Steve was working on it when Jillian was kidnapped. It was half done then; it wasn’t like it was going to magically fix itself up.

 

When they got to the door they looked inside the room was completed and exactly how they imagined it. There in the middle of the room was Bucky who was clean shaven and his hair pulled back in a ponytail.

 

“Hey.” Bucky said.

 

“You did all this?” Steve asked with surprised evident in his voice.

 

Bucky nodded his head.

  
  


“Thank you.” Steve said with tears threatening to fall.

 

“No problem. I’ll let you guys get settled.” Bucky said.

 

Bucky watched both Steve and Jillian put the car seats down. Bucky made his way to the door. Steve grabbed Bucky and pulled him into a hug. Bucky just let him hug him. After a few moments Jillian wrapped her arms around Bucky to give him a hug also.

 

It was a moment before they let him go.

 

“Thank you so much for doing this for us.” Jillian said.

 

“It’s no problem.” Bucky said as color filled his cheek.

 

“I would like to talk to you once we get our kids settle.” Steve said to Bucky.

 

“Okay.”

 

Bucky gave them a wave before leaving the room.

 

“This is amazing Bucky did a great job.”

 

“I know,” Steve started as he looked at the two cribs. Steve picked up his daughter and put her in one of the crib, while Jillian did the same with their son.

 

Then Jillian went to Steve’s side and wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

“So do you want to go and get some sleep? I'm sure Jarvis will wake us up, if the twins need anything.” Jillian said.

 

Steve let out a yawn.

 

“Yeah that sounds like a plan. Jarvis please wake us up if the twins wake up.”

 

“Yes Mr. Roger.” Jarvis replied.

 

It was then Steve and Jillian headed to their room to take a nap.

 

********************

 

Bucky made his way back to his room with his book in hand. He sat down at the table and started to read. It was a little while before he heard a noise which brought his attention back to the present. It was his phone. The ringtone told him it was McKenna. 

 

Bucky picked up the phone.

 

“Hello,” Bucky said.

 

“Hey Bucky. Just wanted to say hello. Are you busy?” McKenna asked him. 

 

“I was, but not now what’s up?” Bucky replied.

“I’ll let you get back to whatever you were busy with before I called.” McKenna said.

 

“McKenna, I can get back to whatever I was doing before. It’s not going anywhere. Right now I want to spend time with you.” Bucky admitted to her. 

 

There was a time where he wouldn’t have said these things to anyone. He was on the road to get better, except those times where he had nightmares which had him waking up screaming or covered in sweat. Those time he ended up drinking hot tea and reading McKenna books. McKenna brought him comfort. 

 

“Are you up to going on a picnic?” McKenna asked. 

 

Bucky would love to go on a picnic with McKenna, but first he needed to tell her who he really was, if she ran he knew it wasn’t meant to be. He didn’t want to do this,m but he knew if he hid who he was the harder it would be to tell her who he was in the future. 

 

“Can you meet me at an address first?” Bucky nervously asked her.

 

“Sure.” 

 

Bucky gave her the address he hoped she didn’t realized where the building was if so she didn’t hint that she knew. Their conversation ended there.    
  


“Jarvis please inform me when McKenna is here. I would like to meet her at the door.”   
  


“Yes sir,” Jarvis replied.

 

Bucky went back to reading her book. He was going to go online later on today and buy all her books. They had talked about which books Bucky had and the ones he needed to get.  Just being around McKenna gave Bucky a sense of peace. 

 

********************

 

Pepper got back to the tower. She needed to figure out how to break the news she was pregnant to Tony.

 

“Jarvis where’s Tony?” 

 

“Tony is currently in his office pacing.” 

Pepper brows furrow, it wasn’t like Tony to be pacing in his office. Something must be wrong. Great just when she gets back she had to deal with Tony’s shit. Well she might as well go up and see what she has to clean up. 

 

Pepper took the elevator to Tony’s office. Pepper opened the door and saw Tony head whipped around once he saw it was her, he rushed to her side. 

  
“Pepper you had me worried. I asked Jarvis where you were, but he wouldn’t tell me. I needed to know where you were to make sure you were safe. I didn’t want what happened to Jillian happen to you so I hacked your phone and turned on the mic to make sure you were okay.” Tony started.

 

“I advised him not to do that Miss Potts.” Jarvis told her.

 

“Thank you Jarvis.” Pepper said. 

 

Pepper looked up at the ceiling with a smile on her face before turning her attention to Tony. 

 

“Tony I was perfectly safe with Jarvis keeping an eye on me. I can understand your worry, but I can take care of myself, you know this.”

 

“I know you can take care of yourself. I also know  you’re pregnant.” Tony said quietly as he looked straight into her eyes.

 

“So the mood you’ve been in with me is from pregnancy.  What can I do to get on your good side and get myself out of the doghouse?” Tony asked 

 

“Listen to what I have to say. Let me be more part of the business side of things. I know I run the business, but I would like to have my name on a deed or two.” Pepper told him. 

 

Tony stay quiet and thought about what she had said.

 

“Okay you can have your name on two deeds of your choice when we build new building.” Tony said. 

 

Pepper looked at him with a look which told him she wasn’t happy. 

 

“Okay how about two new building and one existing building.” Tony compromised. 

 

Pepper look soften and Tony knew she had accepted the compromised. Tony let out a sigh of relief.

 

“How about you take a seat and I get you something to drink.” Tony suggested.

 

One of Pepper eyebrows rose. 

 

“What you’ve had a hard day. Getting you something to drink isn’t something which I would die over .” Tony commented.

 

Pepper went over and sat down on the couch. Tony went over and got a bottle of water and headed back to where Pepper was at and he handed it to her. Pepper accepted the water. She opened it and took a sip.

 

Tony sat down beside her. Pepper put the water down. Tony lead back on the couch and he pulled  Pepper to his chest. Pepper hesitated at first, but gave in.  It took a few moments before Tony realized she was asleep. Tony closed his eyes and was soon asleep as well.

 

********************

 

“Miss Romanoff.” Jarvis said. 

 

Natasha opened her eyes and stretched best she could in her current state.

 

“Yes Jarvis, what is it?”  Natasha asked sleepily.

 

“I just wanted to inform you Steve and Jillian are back from the hospital with the twins.” Jarvis replied. 

 

“Thank you Jarvis.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” 

 

Natasha knew she wasn’t going to go back to sleep so she decided to get up. At the moment she was craving  something sweet and salty. Natasha made her way to their kitchen. She rooted through the refrigerator to see if she could find something to eat. There wasn’t anything so she went over to the cabinet and looks to find something. Peanuts and M&M are what she found. 

  
  


Natasha poured both into a large bowl. Then she stood there a moment to figure out where to go to next. Bruce was out on a little vacation, if she knew him which she did Bruce was probably checking on Betty Ross the woman he was in love with. So going to hang out with him was out of the question. Steve and Jillian just got back. It might be a good idea to give them a little time to settle in. 

 

“Jarvis.” Natasha said.

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Can you tell me where everyone is at the moment as well as what there are doing please?”

 

“Mr. Stark and Miss Potts are in his office resting. Mr. Odsion is at Asgard. Mr. Barton is on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. . Mr. Banner is out of state. Mr. Rogers and Miss Van Dien are resting as well, so are their twins. Mr. Barnes is in his room reading a book. Miss Barton, Mr. Coulson and Brandon are eating a snack. Je-”

 

“Wait when did Phil get in with his team?” Natasha asked.

  
“Phil and his team arrived an hour ago.” Jarvis replied. 

 

Natasha let out a sigh.

 

“Continue.” 

 

“Miss Simmons  and Mr. Fitz are in their lab performing an experiment, Miss May is in the gym working out. Miss Skye and Mr. Ward is in the kitchen area eating a meal.” 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re most welcome.”

 

Natasha decided she would sit down and watch a movie on Netflix. She settled herself on the couch and chose SING, supposedly agood movie. She pushed play and began to watch the movie while eating her snack.

 

********************

 

Clint was across the street on a rooftop. He looked the scope of his rifle at his target. 

 

Gregory Deville was eat dinner. He sat across from a young blonde woman. They were talking about making plans to vacation in the bahamas. Clint made mental notes to put in his notes when he put in his report when this recon mission is over with.

 

Clint had a feeling Mr. Deville might end up leading them to Calbomkeane. At the moment that wasn’t his concern. He did want Calbomkeane to pay for what he did to them almost a year ago. Clint knew Calbomkeane would get what he deserved in the end.

 

It was going to be a long time before he was going to be with Natasha and his children. He mentally shook his head. He needed to be clear-headed now. He couldn’t afford to get distracted at the moment if he let himself think about Natasha and his children then he would start to daydream and that would lead to him missing things which might be important. Clint cleared his mind and focused on Mr. Deville.

 

********************

 

McKenna stood in front of the building of the address Bucky gave her; her mouth was agape. This was Stark Tower. Bucky lived here. Now she was curious why he gave her this address. She was about to leave when the door opened and Bucky came out.

 

“Hey,” McKenna said.

 

“Hello, surprise.” Bucky replied, as he rubbed the back of his neck. He did notice the bag she was carrying with her.

 

McKenna raised an eyebrow.

 

“You live here.”

 

“Yes,” Bucky said hesitantly and then Bucky moved aside to let her in. “My real name is James Buchanan Barnes.”

 

McKenna looked at him, it was a moment later when she noticed his left arm which was metal, it had a red star on the shoulder. She just stared for a moment.  Bucky moved out of the way. McKenna walked into the building. They walked to the elevator in silence.  Stepping into the elevator, McKenna turned to Bucky.

 

“I take it you’re not a normal person.”

 

“No, I am not.” Bucky slowly said. He looked over at her. “I’ve been experimented on.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Not fun at all.”

 

They stood quietly for the rest of the ride both McKenna and Bucky had many thoughts going through their minds. When the elevator stop Bucky and McKenna got off and walked to his room. He entered the room. McKenna followed; she gave a whistle as she looked at his apartment.

 

“Nice apartment.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Bucky’s cheeks felt warm. He wasn’t sure where to start, he wanted to tell her everything. This was going to be a good thing he hoped. They were friends, but he wanted her to be more than friends with her.

 

“Would you like to sit down?” Bucky asked her.

 

McKenna just nodded her head. She walked over and sat down on the couch. There were so many question she wanted to asked him. She just had to figure out which ones to ask first. 

 

Bucky waited a few moments before doing the same. There were a few feet in between them. Bucky wasn’t sure if she was uncomfortable or not. If she was he didn’t walk to make her even more uncomfortable.

 

“You can ask me anything you want I will answer it as best as I can, but there are somethings I am not going to be able to tell you at this time. There are things that are still painfully for me.”

 

“Okay.” McKenna quietly replied. 

 

McKenna sat all the way back on the couch and got comfortable. She had a feeling this was going to be a long conversation. “ How are you doing right now?”

 

Bucky blinked. He didn’t think that would be her first question. He was sure the first question was going to be something to do with The Avengers.

 

“Umm….I’m doing okay for the moment. I’ve on a few occasion got close to having a panic attack but I was able to calm down enough not to have one. Life is differently different the the nineteen forties. I’m acclimating to this century slowly but surely. ” Bucky replied.

 

“That’s good you are getting use to this time.I’m glad you haven’t had too many panic attack. If there anything I can do to help you let me know. I’ll be more then willing to help with whatever you need.” McKenna offered him.

 

Bucky looked over at her and gave her a smile.

 

“Thank you for the offer. I’ll take you up on the offer.”

 

“You’re welcome. So what do you like to do in your free time?”

 

“At this time I am reading the books you wrote.” Bucky told her. 

 

“I take it you like what you’ve read so far?” McKenna asked him.

 

“Yes I do.” Bucky replied with a smile on his face.

 

It was then McKenna grabbed the bag and passed it over to him. Bucky took the bag and opened it.  There in the bag was two stacks of hard back books. It was all her books she had written. Bucky looked up at her.

 

“Are these for me?”  Bucky asked with surprised.

 

“Yes, I had extra copies, so I’m letting you have them.” 

 

“Thank you.”

 

McKenna reached over and took out one of the book.”

 

“If you want to read this one next that would be great. Let me know what you think. You’ll be the first one to read it. This is one of the advance copies I have received.” McKenna admitted.

 

“I’ll read it next. Thank you for the honor of reading the story first.” 

 

“You’re welcome.Umm...”

 

“What wrong?” Bucky asked her.

 

“I was wondering do you think we can just talk normally and let subjects come up on their own.” McKenna said.

 

“Sure. I wasn’t sure what to expect when you learned who I was. I was half expecting you to turn and leave and not even steep a foot in the building. When that didn’t happen I thought you'd bolt after you see which floor we were going to, but you didn’t. I was relieve, but I was worried about this talk. I see know I don’t have anything to worry about. McKenna why aren’t you running and screaming away from me?”

 

McKenna looked at him. She moved closer to him and took his hand in hers. 

 

“Bucky just because you’ve had a difficult past with a bit of tragedy doesn't mean you aren’t a person as well. Everyone deserves to be happy even you.” McKenna told him softly with a smile on her face.

 

“Thank you.”

 

McKenna leaned over and have him a hug. They sat there in silence. Then they broke the hug.

 

“So what can we do now?” McKenna asked.

 

“Would you like to watch a movie?” Bucky asked her as he got the remote to the television and turned it on.

 

“Sure. Do you have Netflix?” McKenna asked curiously.

 

“I’m not sure. Let me ask Jarvis to see if we have Netflix. Oh... Jarvis is the building AI by the way. So if you hear a voice it’s more than likely him. Jarvis do we have netflix?” Bucky asked looking at the ceiling.

 

“Yes we do. I took the liberty of making you an account. Would you like to log in now?” JArvis asked.

 

“”Yes please.” Bucky replied 

 

McKenna was thankful for the warning headed of time. When she heard the voice she was surprised or startled by it. She watched at Netflix came up. She looked at the account on it there were  nine account one for each of the Avengers. Buck’s was highlighted and then a moment later all the movies and television show came up.

 

“What would you like to watch?” Bucky asked her.

 

“I’m not sure. Do you have anything you would like to watch?” McKenna asked.   
  


“I am not sure. I don’t really watch tv so I have not idea what I like to watch.” Bucky admitted to her. 

 

“We need to get you caught up.” McKenna said. 

 

She held out her hand for the remote. Then remembered Jarvis.

 

“Jarvis,” McKenna said. 

 

The AI might not respond to her if that happened them she would have to have Bucky talk to him instead.

 

“Yes Miss Dallas.” 

 

“Can you bring up the must see list for this year please.”

 

“Yes  ma’am” Jarvis replied.

 

It was a few moments later when the list appeared.

 

“Thank you Jarvis.” Mckenna started. She then turned to Bucky. “Bucky if you would like we could have movie marathon to get you caught up on all the movies this year.”

 

“Yes, I would like that.” Bucky agreed.

 

“Okay. You pick the first one we watch.”

 

“How about the Ultimate Gift.” Bucky said.

 

“The Ultimate Gift it is.” McKenna   replied as they settled back on the couch to watched the movie.

 

“Jarvis, you can start the movie.” Bucky said.

 

The movie started to play.  Half way through the movie McKenna ended up leaning against Bucky shoulder. By the end of the movie McKenna had a pile of used tissues in her lap. Bucky’s arms were around her holding her as she cried during the end of the movie.

 

“If I know the movie was going to make you cry I wouldn’t have picked it.” Bucky told her.

 

“No it’s okay.”

 

“If we are going to watch a movie where you end up crying do you think you could give me some advance notice. That way I can have tissue at the ready.” Bucky asked her.

 

McKenna looked at him.

 

“What?” Bucky asked.

 

“Sorry, it just usually I have to bring my own tissues if I end up watching a movie I know I’m going to cry at. No one has ever asked me to let them know so they can make sure there’s  tissue if I need them.” McKenna admitted to him.

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“So would you like to watch another movie or call it a day?” McKenna asked.

 

McKenna hoped to spend more time with Bucky. She wanted to get to know him better. They were friends now, but she did hope they would become more then friends in the future.

 

“How about another movie.” Bucky said.

 

“Sure. I’ll let you pick  this one too.” McKenna said.

 

“Okay,” Bucky said, as he choose another one. 

 

Then Jarvis started the movie and both Bucky and McKenna relaxed as they watched the movie. McKenna leaned against Bucky; Bucky had his arm around her shoulder.

 

********************

 

Phil put Brandon in his playpen after he changed his diaper.  Lana ssat in a chair at the table in the living room. Phil sat next to her.

 

“Is everything okay?” Phil asked Lana.

 

“Yes everything is fine. I talked to Bucky today.” Lana quietly told him.

 

“How’d it go?” Phil asked her.

 

“It went okay. I apologized and let him know I didn’t blame him and hopefully we could be friends.” 

 

“So you’re on your way to recovering.” Phil said, as he stopped himself from giving her a hug.

 

Lana was still a little skittish about him hugging her. If she hugged him it was okay. Phil hoped nothing else bad would happen to her. He wasn’t there to protect her when it happen before and he wasn’t going to let it happen to her again. Phil wa going to protect his family as best as he could. Fury wasn’t going to stop him from protecting his family.

 

“Yes I’m on my way to being better.” Lana admitted to him.

 

“Have you talked to him about the baby?” Phil sked. 

 

The subject needed to be talked about. How would this situation play out. Will James let Phil and Lana raise the child? Will James want an active part in the child life or would he let them raise the child on their own? Phil wasn’t sure if Lana had talk to Bucky about this yet.

 

“No I haven’t talk to him about it yet. It was actually the next conversation I was going to have with him. I just needed to say what I needed to say first before anything else.” Lana told him. 

 

Phil nodded his head.

 

“So have you thought about any baby names yet?” 

 

“If it’s a boy I was thinking Zackary, Riley, Pietro, Peter,  Charles, Eric, Andrew, or Jason. If it’s a girl I was thinking Gretchen, Dorothy, Emma,Victoria, Ariel, Cinderella, Mack or Veronica.”

 

“I do like Pietro and Andrew for the boys names. I like Emma, Victoria, Mack and Ariel for the girls name.” Phil agreed.

 

“Okay. Now all we have to do is slim the list down a little more. I do like Andrew if it’s a boy. I like Emma and Ariel for the girls name.” Lana suggested.

 

“So Andrew if it’s a boy then. How about Emma for the first name and Ariel for the middle name?” 

 

“Andrew for the boy. Emma Ariel for the girl.” Lana agreed.

 

“It’s good we got that settled.” Phil said .

 

Her life was good. All she wanted now was to spend time with both her brothers without any interruptions. She hoped it would happen soon.

 

If anything it would be one of the things she would get from Fury when she was done with him. Nick Fury was in for a world of hurt. He had lied about Phil being dead and that didn’t bode well for her. So she was going to make sure Fury would be uncomfortable for awhile. 

 

All the things she planned to do to him was all prepared in her mind, all she had to do was put it into motion. It wasn't going to be hard to do. She was going to have fun making Nick Fury life uncomfortable for a while. Of course she wouldn’t do anything that would endanger other agents or people in the process. It wouldn’t be right to do that.

Phil then turned and watched his son play in the playpen. Lana watched Phil as he watched their son. Lana had a smile on her face. 

 

********************

 

After Sing was over Natasha watched the next movie which was suggested to her- Moana. Before watching the movie Natasha made some popcorn. Once the popcorn was in a bowl and next to her on the couch she started the movie.

 

********************

 

Calbomkeane had to go meet with Gregory Deville at Gwen’s.  He made sure everything was organized and in it place before he left. He got in his car and headed to the restaurant. About halfway there he gets a call saying that Deville has been put under surveillance by someone and and agent is on the rooftop across the street. Capture him and bring him back to the warehouse was his reply.   

 

He get there and goes in to talk to Deville. Half way through the meeting with him he gets a call from the guy saying the problem was taken care of,” Calbomkeane  replied was good and he hung up. Once the meeting with Deville was dome Calbomkeane  headed back to his warehouse getting ready to deal with the intruder.

 

When he  sees who is sitting in front of him a smile appears on his face.

 

“Well it seems like luck is on my side. I’ve gotten one of my subject back. Now I need to get the others back as well.” Calbomkeane  said as he picked up the phone. “Vivian please come in here.”

 

It was a couple of minutes before Vivian showed up.

 

“Yes sir,” 

 

“I want you to find out the where about for Steve Rogers, Jillian Van Dien, Natasha Romanoff, Lana Barton, and James Buchanan Barnes,” Calbomkeane  told her.

 

“Yes sir,” Vivian replied, as she turned to leave to get that information for him.

 

Once she was gone he goes over to Clint and slaps him.

 

Clint’s eyes flies open and looks at him.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Clint asked him.

 

“None of your concern. I’m glad I got one of my test subject back. Now I can continue the work I had started on you.”

 

Clint’s face was white as a sheet. It took a few moments before he could say anything.

 

“You’re Cameron Calbomkeane. The one who experiment on me and the other.” Clint spat out.

 

“Yes, now that you’re back I can finished what I started. I’m curious to see the results the gas had on you and the others.” Calbomkeane  queries.

 

‘You’re not going to lay a finger on any of them.” Clint threatened.

 

“Mr. Barton, you’re in no position to threaten me. As far as you are concern you will be staying here for a long while. So I suggest you get comfortable.”

 

Clint could feel the handcuff on his wrist. He could get out of them, of course he was going to have to dislocate his thumb to do it. He would do it to get out of there. He needed to get back to Natasha and his children.

 

It was then Calbomkeane walked over to him and punch him hard enough to knock Clint unconscious.

 

********************

Natasha decided to watch Moana after Sing was over. Natasha stopped for a moment to get her laptop to check her e-mail. When she got to her inbox she saw there wasn’t any new message.  Okay so Clint had missed the first check in. 

 

Natasha figured if she didn’t hear from Clint after the second check in mark then something was wrong. If that happened then she was going directly to Fury and find out what had happened to Clint. Natasha started to watched Moana, but fell asleep halfway through the movie. 

  
  


When Natasha opened her eyes she wasn’t at the Avengers Tower. She was on a rooftop somewhere in Canada she guess by her surrounding. Natasha found herself watching Clint who watched someone through the scope of his gun. Natasha let out a sigh Clint was okay. As soon as she finished the thought she was someone who came up behind him and render Clint unconscious within seconds.

 

She watched as the guy threw Clint over his shoulder and left the roof leaving Clint’s gear there. It was a few moments before the scene changed. This time she was in a room which looked like an office. Natasha saw Clint tied to a chair. He wasn’t awake yet. It was then the man behind the desk went over and slapped him. It was then Clint woke up. 

 

It was then when the man started to take to Clint did things fall into place for Natasha.  The man in front of her was the one who had kidnapped them and experimented on them. Natasha started to feel a bit nauseous. Clint was captured by the one who had tortured them. Natasha wasn’t about to let the man get away with hurting the man she loved or any of those who she loved.

 

This was really happening, there wasn’t a scenario she would put Clint in where he had to face the man who tortured them. Natasha had to send help, but she had no idea where they were at. Everything around them didn’t shed any light hon exactly where Clint was located. Plus she did hear Calbomkeane was coming after them again. Natasha wasn't going to let it happen again. Not with her family. The scene around her faded to black.

 

When Natasha opened her eyes it was silent. The movie had finished playing.  Natasha sat up then hoisted herself up. She needed help...Phil. She could go to him for help. He was someone she trusted well both Clint and herself trusted him. Natasha moved to the elevator.

 

“Jarvis where is Phil at?”   
  


“He is with Lana in her apartment.” Jarvis replied. 

 

NAtasha walked over to Lana’s apartment and knocked on the door. It was a few second before the door open to reveal Phil.

 

“Natasha what’s wrong?” Phil concern voice asked.

 

“Clint’s in trouble.”

 

“Come in.” Phil replied waving her into the room. 

 

Natasha wasted no time moving. Natasha took a seat on the stool at the isle in the kitchen area. Lana had came out of Brandon’s room and moved to Phil’s side. Lana looked over at Natasha.

 

“Natasha is everything okay?” Lana asked her.

  
“No, Clint’s been capture by Calbomkeane. We need to rescue him.” 

 

“Have you told Fury this?” Phil asked.

 

“No.” 

 

“How do you know he’s been capture.”

 

Natasha strummed her fingers on the counter. 

 

“I just know. Please don’t ask me to explain,because I can’t right now.”

 

“Okay, let me get my team together. Do you have any data we can work from?” Phil asked her.

 

“He was sent on a recon mission. I’m not sure where Fury sent him. I have a feeling he’s in Canada somewhere, not sure the exact location.”

 

Phil nodded his head.

 

It wasn’t long before the rest of Phil’s team to get to the room. May, Grant, Leo Jemma, Grant and Skye stood around the kitchen area.

 

“So AC what’s the sitch?” Skye asked.

“We have a situation.” Phil told them.

 

“What’s is it?” Melinda asked.

 

“Agent Barton is missing?”

 

“What do you mean missing?” Grant asked.

 

“He missed two checking points and we haven’t heard anything from Fury, which we won’t.”

 

“We know.” a unison of voice replied.

 

“Fury isn’t one to share anything he doesn’t think will help him.” Natasha replied.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Now we have to figure out exactly how we are going to rescue him?” Natasha asked.

 

“First we have to figure out everything we can find out about the operation before we set anything up.” Coulson told them.

 

Skye opened her laptop and proceeded  to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.  to get the information they needed. It was a little while before Skye looked up with a smile on her face.

 

“I got the information we needed.” Skye informed them.

 

The printer on the desk next to the computer on Lana’s desk started to print. When the printer was done Phil went over and got the information that was printed out. He laid it on the table so everyone could look at the information. It took them a few minutes for everyone to look at all the information. There were a few sigh from the group. Phil noticed this, but didn’t say anything.

  
  


“Well, I am sure we can get Clint back without a problem.” Grant informed.

 

“We might have to fight a few goons, but it shouldn’t take too much time to get him.” Phil told them.

 

“We’re coming.” Lana emphasized.

 

Phil turned to look at her.

 

“Lana, please I know you want to help, but I think it might be best if you and Natasha stay behind. Both of you guys could go into labor at any time. We do not have the people who know about giving birth when not in hospital going with us.” Phil stated.

 

Lana looked at him with pointed eyes.

 

Phil raised his hands in surrender.

 

“Lana, Phil right we need to stay here. I want to go, but I am not doing to endanger my children life just to go on an unofficial mission.”

 

Lana’s eyes flickered from Phil’s to Natasha.

 

“Fine.” Lana huffed.

 

The thing was Lana knew if her brother was in trouble she wanted to help. Right now she couldn’t due to the fact she was pregnant and could deliver at any moment. Lana looked around the room. She could tell that everyone in the room cared about her brother. She smiled to herself. Whatever situation Clint was in they would get him out of it. 

 

Phil started to explain the plan, of course everyone gave their input when necessary. Lana just listened. This was her first time seeing everyone in action. It felt good she was part of the planning the rescue. If she wasn’t things could be drastically different for them.

 

“Wheels up in ten minutes.” Phil said, as everyone left to get ready for the rescue mission.

  
  


Tony and Pepper were laying in bed. It had been a surprise to him to finally figure out why Pepper was giving him the cold shoulder. Pepper had finally told him she was pregnant in the middle of a contract he was looking over. One of the pages had a bright pink sticky note on it.

 

It read:

 

I’m Pregnant!

 

He read it a few times before he looked at her and smiled.

 

“We’re pregnant?” Tony asked as he looked up at her.

 

“Yes we are.” Pepper replied.

 

Pepper smiled at him. Tony got up and went and hugged her.  This was the happiest day of his life. There was nothing that would ruin it for him. Tony wasn’t going to be anything like his dad with his child. He was going to change. His child deserved to be happy. 

 

“So are we going to tell the others the happy news or do you want to wait to tell them?” 

 

“I think with everything going on we should wait.” Pepper worriedly told him.

 

“Okay my dear.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“For what?” 

 

“For acting the way you did when I told you we are going to have a baby.”

 

“Pepper You are the love of my life. The light at the end of my tunnel. Pepper Gwendolyn Potts would you give me the honor of becoming my wife?” Tony asked as he held a diamond ring in his hand. 

 

Pepper’s eyes widen at seeing the rong.

 

“Yes I will marry you.”  Pepper replied  excitedly.

 

Tony slid the ring onto her ring finger and they kissed.

 

Bucky and McKenna had decided to  start watching a TV Show.  The Justice League it had five season with twenty three episode a season. It was about superheroes and them saving the world. It was nice for just the two of them to hang out. Bucky knew he would have to let the others meet her if he did become serious about her.

 

They were about to start the second episode when they ran out of popcorn. McKenna paused the show while Bucky got up and went to get more popcorn. It didn’t take long for him to make the popcorn while he was up he got them something to drink.

 

“So what do you think if the show so far” Mckenna asked him.

 

Bucky looked over at her.

 

“It’s good. The visual effects are really good. Plus it make me feel like I am right there watching it happen. Who’s you favorite character?” 

 

“Captain Cold. Who’s yours?” 

 

“The Flash.”  

 

“I like him, but Captain Cold is my favorite.” 

 

The microwave beeped letting him know that the popcorn was ready. Bucky took it out and opened the bag and poured it into a bowl. Then he rejoined McKenna and they continued to watch Justice League.

 

Melinda sat in the pilot seat on the BUS. It had been an interesting time since the invasion of New York. He life had meaning. Phil had recruited her to his team she was glad to have the opportunity to work with him. She was surprised to learn Phil had a life outside S.H.I.E.L.D. . 

 

Melinda herself wasn’t married and she didn’t plan on getting married anytime soon. Her husband of five years had died two years ago by a drunk driver. No one really knew about it. The necklace she wore had a picture of them together. Melinda never took it off, it was hidden beneath her uniform she wore. This team had became like a family to her. She would give her life or anyone of them to protect them from harm. She did hope the others consider her as family as well.

 

Phil entered and stood beside her.

 

“Are we ready to go?” 

 

“Just say the word and we can be off.” 

 

“I’ll go and check to make sure everyone is on the plane.”  Phil replied as he headed out of the cockpit to make sure everyone aboard and ready to go. 

 

He wanted to get Clint back safe and sound. Phil could admit it. Clint was his brother in law, of course it wasn’t official. Once he married Lana then it would be official. Phil was going to ask Lana to be his wife once they rescued Clint.  He knew they would have to navigate a lot of things, but it would be worth it in the end.

 

Phil saw Leo, Jemma, Grant, and Skye who was making sure they had everything before they left. 

 

“Are we ready to go?” Phil asked them. Everyone looked up at him. They all nodded their head. Phil nodded his head then he headed back to the cockpit where Melinda was waiting.

 

“Let’s go.”  Phil told her.

  
  


Melinda started the engine and they were leaving the helipad of the Avenger Tower. 

 

Lana and Natasha watched as they left.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Moving On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711015) by [synoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synoa/pseuds/synoa)




End file.
